A windshield-wiper system is known from DE 33 23 004 C2. The known windshield-wiper system has a wiper arm, which has a wiper blade, which is hinged approximately centrally. A washing-fluid channel is integrated into the wiper arm. Several heating-medium channels extend parallel to the washing-fluid channel, which heating-medium channels are connected heat-conductingly to the washing-fluid channel. This prevents freezing of the washing fluid during low outside temperatures.
A windshield-wiper system is known from DT 2 164 932, where a wiper-rubber profile of the wiper blade has a longitudinally extending, electric heat conductor. This is supposed to prevent freezing of the wiper-rubber profile in snow and ice such that it can no longer carry out an elastic wiping activity on the windshield.